narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Paths Technique (PKH)
| relatedtools = | users = | wielders = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = Absorption Path *TBA Ascertain Path *TBA Animal Path *Summoning Rinnegan *TBA Asura Path *Asura Attack *Dynamic Mechanical Synthesis *Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability *Nuclear Briefcase Bodhisattva Path *Collected Works of the Universally Illuminating Soul-Inspiring One *TBA Desire Path *Domain of Existential Migration *Heaven Transcending Aperture *World Warping Phenomenon Deva Path *Banshō Ten'in *Chibaku Tensei *God: Tengai Shinsei *Ichigo Ichie *Kankyōakka *Shindo Jūryoku *Shinra Tensei Human Path *Assimilation Soul Technique *Soul Absorption Technique *Soul Retribution Inner Path *TBA Middle Path *TBA Naraka Path *Eight Hot Hells Sutra *Eight Cold Hells Sutra *Invocation of the Death God Sutra *Six Paths Reincarnation Noble Eightfold Path *Exposition of the Eight Insights Nyorai Path *Incarnation of the Five Tathagata *Five Wisdoms Outer Path *Demonic Statue Chains *Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique *Outer Path: Samsara of Hellish Death Technique *Six Paths of Pain *Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Preta Path *Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *Law-Devouring Hungry Ghost }} The Six Paths Technique (六道の術, Rikudō no Jutsu) is the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the Rinnegan. All wielders of the have access to this ability. Despite its name, there are actually seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities: * The , which allows the user to manipulate gravitational forces. * The , which grants them mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. * The , which gives them the ability to interact and remove the soul and read a person's mind. * The , which lets them summon a wide variety of creatures. * The , which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. * The , through which the user can resurrect individuals as well as summon and control the King of Hell. * The , which rules over both life and death. Upon mastering the initial paths within the technique, --- used knowledge from the Plane and was granted access to last Four Higher Paths: * The , through which the user becomes the incarnation of the Godai Nyorai. * The , which enables the user to become one with the world around them. * The , which allows the user to empower themselves through the absorption of objects and entities. * The , which grants the user extreme insight and intuition. After mastering the last four paths, --- would use the knowledge his mother instilled within him to create four more. * The , which exists outside of death and enables the user to alter existence and non-existence. * The , which lets them traverse space-time and reflect damage. * The , which enables the user to evolve and actively adapt to threats. * The , which enhances the user's senses and mind, granting them ESP and psychokinetic abilities. Influences The ten realms are part of Buddhist cosmology and consist of four higher realms and six lower realms derived from the Indian concept of the six realms of rebirth. The ten realms are part of Buddhist cosmology and consist of four higher realms and six lower realms derived from the Indian concept of the six realms of rebirth. The Six Realms: Animal, Asura, Human, Naraka, Preta and Deva, and the Four Holy States: Śrāvaka the Pratyekabuddha, the Bodhisattva and completely enlightened Buddhahood.